


Encounter

by WBC



Category: 1/1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBC/pseuds/WBC





	Encounter

/飞咻  
/短篇完结  
/HE  
/一点点越战背景

 

>  
正文：

“你的名字叫红。”

*

他想他一直等的时间终于到了。

对面的人用黑色的墨水笔在他的名字前打了个勾，然后抬起头念出了他所在的部队和编号。

多年的习惯使然，他靠齐了脚挺直了背，就在他准备把手抬到太阳穴附近时，下一句话将他瞬间摔回了现实。

“根据您的军衔和具体情况，我们可以为您提供如下几个岗位，金先生您可以看一下。”

原来，去掉那个头衔别人对他的称呼仍然不会和那个人一样。他脑海中的那个吸收了一整个冬季泠冽和纯白的男人从见他的第一面起，就拉出了他脖子上的军牌，扫过一眼后开口，他叫他：“金泰亨。”再然后，他抹掉了那个姓，他叫他：“泰亨。”

“请问我可以申请三个月以后再参加工作吗？”  
对面做登记的人似乎有点费解，但还是尝试着对他进行劝告：  
“金先生您知道的，如果您申请延迟的话到时候或许不会剩下什么好的职位，鉴于您有过突出贡献我们还是希望您尽快决定。”  
“无所谓的，把我往后排吧。”

*

金泰亨是17岁的时候第一次坐上了直升机，噪音巨大到让人耳膜震痛机器并不是用来成全所谓的冒险精神，事实上，那个机器在金泰亨的心里更接近于一个怪物，它把他从一个小巧的半岛拽离到被硝烟蒸熟的另一片土地。

自此他开始切肤地懂得故乡二字之间横亘着多少血肉牵连和思而不得。

红、鲜红、赤红，每一种红都是不一样的，沾在热带雨林油绿植被上的红，蜿蜒在被太阳照得温热的河流里的红，还有干涸在墨色军装上的红，它们都不一样。这些涌着腥味的液体从不同的身体里汩汩而出，污进人的眼瞳，钻进人的鼻孔，最后在骨髓和神经里缠出一张密不透风的网，于是你闭眼就是无光的暗红，你睁眼就是失焦的艳红。

金泰亨就是在这样一片红色的潮水中睁开了眼，于是所见之物全都是刺痛的酸涩，他分不清这种锐利和钝重的疼都来自哪里，记忆在他倒下的那一刻断片，他再思索便只剩下了冲进他口鼻里的硝石，还有一个扑倒他身上的重量。

“醒了？”  
一把宿醉后的嗓子在他的身边响起，金泰亨艰难地回神，然后他就看到了那个和周围的一切违和地近乎突兀的男人。

他披了一件白大褂，但他整个人似乎比他身上那件衣服还要白，或许是因为衣领已经泛黄，或许是因为他的袖口和衣角还沾着一块一块的血渍，但从他出现的那一刻起金泰亨就觉得他看到了一道凛然的雪线，一个静默的极地，那个人就这样划破了这个热浪滔天的空间，干净地直立在这一片赤红的土地上，只不过，他还是冒着藏锋的凉，留着忍冬的辛。

于是，金泰亨想：他一定不属于这个世界。

“金泰亨？”

微凉手指擦过他的脖子和锁骨然后将那个垂在他胸前的银色薄片勾了出来。

“大邱人？”

似乎是为了再确认一下，披着白衣的男人弯下了腰，距离被拉近，那是金泰亨在离家两年后第一次闻到了不带腥气的味道，这种干燥的味道和他刚刚感觉到的体温不一样，是晒好的松木，是山谷的细风。

“诶？怎么？你还没清醒过来吗？那两枪都打在下面，应该没伤到脑子啊？”

“嗯，我是金泰亨，大邱人，谢谢你救了我。”

“先别谢太早，你出血情况挺严重的，而且这里的温度和环境完全不利于伤口愈合，你这样子估计得再熬个三四天才敢说能不能活下去，哦对，我跟你是同乡，看年龄比你大两岁，你就叫我哥吧，有什么不舒服的及时跟我说。”

语毕，那个男人就直起身把军牌重新塞进了他的衣服里，凉凉地沾上了他的体温。

“哥，你叫什么名字？”

已经转过身的人脚步顿了一下，没有回头，只是提高了一下音量。

“闵玧其。”

*

火车碾过铁轨，整个身体开始被迫适应这个节奏，“哐当哐当。”于是大脑也开始被这样单调的声音清空重置。

靠在椅背上的人在一场浅眠中醒来，明暗的光斑从车窗外投到他的脸上，落错勾勒，他侧过头在另一边的车窗上看到了自己的投影。

“哥你知道吗？你的整张脸除了眼神都是柔和的。”

于是他从黑色的大衣里伸出手捂住了自己的眼睛，开始想象自己脸上剩余的部分。

或许他记忆里的男孩说的是对的，他的鼻梁跟男孩那种刀斧切割般的挺拔不一样，弧度明显但是过分流畅，尤其是他的鼻头，几乎裹掉了所有的尖利，柔软地像是可以和他的指腹完全贴合，还有他的嘴，那两片被那个男孩亲过咬过的唇，不厚但总是盛了点若有似无的笑意。

“玧其啊，你回去打算做什么？找个医院就职吗？”  
“我吗？再说吧，也不急这一时半会儿。”

对面的人对他的答案似乎不太满意，于是消了声低下头开始嗑从包里掏出来的瓜子。

闵玧其原本是不想解释的，但想到坐在自己面前的人在过去这几年几乎分享了他所有的疯狂和绝望，他还是妥协了。

“我想去找他。”  
“谁？你当年救的那个孩子？”  
“嗯。”

窗外闪过的光晃过两个人的眼，沉默在延续了几个“哐当”声后告落。

“我以为你当时只是为了让他好好活下去才答应的。”  
“我一开始也这么想的，但过了这几年我还是觉得放不下，我觉得，我对他有愧。”  
“有愧？闵玧其你想想清楚到你和他之间真的只是一个有愧能概括的吗？”

说完，因为情绪波动而脸色微红的朋友不再看他，直接扯过衣服蒙住脸开始做和他几十分钟前一样的事。

外面的天色开始从黑暗里撕出一点微白，闵玧其拽了拽大衣的领子，手指触到了自己脖子上的链子，他的动作滞了一下，指尖缠绕将那个被他的体温熨热的东西拉了出来。

银色的牌子在尚未明朗的光线里反射出同样晦暗的光，他还记着牌子的主人将它挂在自己脖子上的表情，隐在阴影里的眉眼深邃如井，而他只是沉在其中的一点亮色。男孩咬紧了后牙，下颌被拉出一道硬朗的线条，他知道那是男孩忍泪时惯有的表情，如果他低下头他一定能看到他颦着的眉和泛红的眼。但是他没有，他只是伸出手拍了拍压在自己身上的人光裸的背，掌心触及是一层虛薄的汗还有少年人突兀而利落的骨，他轻轻地叫他：“泰亨啊，你要好好活下去，只有这样哥才会去找你，明白吗？”良久，身上的人拔出了嵌在他身体里的器官，带出了白浊和几丝明显的红，然后将那块银色挂上了他的脖子，印上了他的胸口。

“哥，你要记得，记得你答应过我的。”

*

金泰亨第一次喝酒是拿到军牌和自己同期的战士们一起庆祝的时候，那一次他喝了一口就被呛到不想再喝第二口，他喜欢甜的东西，而酒不是。

但金泰亨第一次真正学会喝酒却是和闵玧其一起，在被他从山崖上拉回来的那天晚上。他的印象其实不是特别清楚了，人的大脑总擅长把所有刺伤自己的经历虚化改造，但结果却往往是在重新想起的那一刻连肉带皮地拔出心脏，真实总是剧毒，穿肠蚀骨。

事情的发生是在他看到一具脸炸掉了一半的伤兵在他面前被抬出去，于是他昏迷时那个扑倒在身上的重量有了实体有了面目，那是和他同龄的男孩，他们一起熬过了痛苦的训练，再一起坠落到这片死气沉沉的战场，他终于想起了那个人，那个在他想家时给他拥抱和安慰的朋友，但遗憾的是他连他呼吸停止时的脸都没记得。

金泰亨不知道他是怎样拖着自己受伤的腿，捂着被绷带缠了一圈又一圈的肚子挪到救护基地外的山头上并准备一脚踩空用赎罪的方式了结自己。

他闭上眼他以为他会看到视网膜上最艳丽的红，但最后迎接他的却是一阵带着故乡味道的暖风，他的腰被一双手臂牢牢锁住，他的身体被一个比自己小了半个头的身体拉倒，身下的人柔软滚烫，金泰亨听到那个人嗓子里急促的喘息声，还有被他气急后骂出的几句脏话。

但是金泰亨都听不到，他觉得无助又荒谬，他逃不开自己他也逃不开他人，他不知道该怎么办。山顶的风吹得他又冷又疼，明明是热的冒汗的季节可是他却冻得浑身发抖，只有被他压在身下的人是他的着陆地，是他唯一的热源。

金泰亨笃定自己是把那人抱痛了的，因为那段闵玧其晾在衣服外面的脖子上清楚地留下几道他勒出来的红痕，但很显然他的哥哥并不打算跟他计较这些，那天他抱着闵玧其大哭了一场后就被他拉着手带回了救助站。没有在他养伤的那张床上停留，闵玧其拉着他进了自己的屋子，其实那根本不能称得上是个屋子，一张白色的床单隔开了一小块区域，地上铺着和他一样的席子还有几本放得散乱的医书，闵玧其松开了他的手然后拍了拍他的肩膀示意他坐下。

金泰亨的脑子尚不清醒，他像个被抽掉了发条的人偶，所有的行动都成了条件反射，他的眼睛长在了那个把自己救回来的人身上，看着他弯腰时露出的一小片白色的腰，看着他从堆在墙角的衣服里翻出了半瓶已经看不出牌子的啤酒。

“喝一杯吧，有什么想不开的跟哥说一说。”

闵玧其朝他走了过来，嘴角翘起扯出一个唤醒了金泰亨五感的笑，露出的牙龈是粉小小的牙齿是白，于是他光用眼就尝到了草莓和奶油的甜。

“哥为什么会到这里做医生呢？”

闵玧其没有想到金泰亨会跳过他自己而直接把问题抛回来，但他也只是晃神了一下就和他并排坐到了一起。

“我吗？其实是被迫的，虽然大学学的是医科，但总有颗搞乐队的心，当时年轻气盛写了几首能让我留下案底的歌，所以进不了好的医院只能来这里跟你们这群不是被炸死就是自己要死的人打交道。”

说完闵玧其觉得还不解气，直接上手在金泰亨的头上拍了一下，细软的头发从指缝穿过，心里被挠得又疼又痒，他自己都没有意识到他的眼神在看向他的男孩眼里有多么的难能可贵。

“哥，你知道吗你整张脸除了眼神都是柔和的。”

闵玧其愣了一下，继而促狭地笑了：

“那你倒是说说哥的眼神是什么样的？”  
“很难说，有时候很凶，我就不太敢跟哥讲话，但有时候又特别温暖，总是让我想起我父亲。”

“父亲？难道不应该是爷爷吗？”

听到这里金泰亨笑了，他接过闵玧其手里的酒瓶就着他喝过的瓶口灌了下去。

酒还是呛，但他的哥哥成了他心里熬化的糖。

*

救护站的红十字旗在烧得人头皮发麻的骄阳下被扯掉，只不过，结局从来不是结局，而是开始。

金泰亨收到撤退命令的时候已经在这片土地上度过了三年，他在最后一年遇到了闵玧其，于是他才确认在此之前的一切可以被重新定义。

他还是在一个晚上撩开了那张白色的床单，闵玧其弯着腰背对着他整理东西，是一个熟悉的弧度和熟悉的背影，腰上那一小片白色早已在他的脑海里生根，闵玧其给他的所有回应和反应都是效力强劲的药，只要他愿意那么这株长在他身体里的树就可以刺破任何束缚，他可以为了他参天挺拔，他也可以为了他委顿消亡。

他走过去，坐在了他们一起喝酒的那个地方。

“哥，我明天就走，你呢？”

收拾东西的人停下了动作然后坐到了他的身边，应该是预料到他会难过，闵玧其伸出手拉紧了他的手。

“我，去另一个救护站，去中东。”

其实是有预兆的，一开始就有预兆的，他的哥哥从来都不是属于这个世界的人，或者说，他的哥哥从来都不会是活在他世界里的人。

“我知道了，那走之前哥哥可以满足我一个要求吗？”

少年的眉宇不知道什么时候开始有了男人的深沉，那张从第一眼就让闵玧其丧失表达的脸越发得有了烈酒的味道。

而他的烈酒却钻进了他的喉，用他的吻和他的舌，小心翼翼却又不容拒绝地扳过他的肩膀，他躺倒感觉到自己身上磅礴却悲伤的重量。

他的男孩在咬他，用他尖利的犬齿和柔软的唇，他叹气，男孩的心思他又怎么会毫无察觉，但要命的是作为哥哥的他却根本做不到袖手旁观，从他疯了一样冲到山崖抱住男孩的腰时，他就已经成了共犯。

事实上，金泰亨在做这一切的时候并没有十足的把握，闵玧其在他心里依然是一种奇异的违和，他有本事让他敬他感激他，却也可以用那些不经意的软化和包容让他心甘情愿跨越雷池。

但这一次，他似乎赌对了，他的哥哥没有答应却也没有抗拒，他在他扯掉他的衣服时甚至很小声地叫了一句：“泰亨。”这是一种邀约也是一种证明，金泰亨在那一瞬间明白了闵玧其的违和来自哪里，折磨之所以是折磨也不过就是因为人和人之间有太多无法做到的感同身受。

金泰亨终于确认，他的哥哥和他有同样的伤口。

雪白的皮肤被气温和体温闷出薄汗，这让金泰亨感到惊奇，他一直以为他的哥哥是西伯利亚的风和北冰洋的水，他可以坚固冷硬，他可以偶有融化，但他没想到这种白在他的手里完全沸腾起来的时候会是这样真实，他的哥哥不再是冰冷的雪地，而成了在他的唇齿间溢开的高热奶油，仅有的几点红也成了带着甜味的鲜果，他用自己的指尖和牙齿去撕扯，他的哥哥就抓住他的发尾咬紧下唇，醉得发哑的嗓音被闵玧其锁在舌根，直到身下的穴口被强行破开，他才泄出了几声没了调的痛喘。

细白的腿在金泰亨沉下腰的时候收紧，大腿拽出一道颤抖却柔韧的线条，每一次进出闵玧其的膝盖和脚踝都会绷出明显的骨还有因为摩擦而艳丽的红，金泰亨两眼发直地看着这些被他烧起来的红，他的梦开始被重构，这种红像是最强的消毒剂在浮现的瞬间就洗清了他所有的让他窒息的带着腥气的记忆，那是闵玧其才会有的鲜红，是只有他才能看到的绯色的世界。

“泰亨，你听着，你要好好活着，这样哥才能去找你，明白吗？”

金泰亨永远记着闵玧其说出这句话时的表情，他用他的腿盘着他的腰，让他的每一次进入都只能越来越深，抽出来的那一刻他看到了另一种白色和红色，那是他的白和闵玧其的红，而闵玧其那双从来违和的眼终于妥协，湿漉漉的眼瞳和眼尾盛满了晃动的释怀和心甘。

*

闵玧其在看到自己家乡的站牌后下车，他拖着一大包让他行动不便的行李，走出车门的那一刻他还是回头看了一眼车窗。

破旧的月台和空旷的天。

自嘲的笑了一下，闵玧其转过身走向出口，火车哐当哐当驶向下一站。

“哥，哥哥，闵玧其！”

背着行李的人在听到呼喊后，驻足回头，这一次他终于看到了他的男孩，头顶明朗的天，背迎着暖热的风。


End file.
